Large-scale, network-based computing represents a paradigm shift from traditional client-server computing relationships. With large-scale, network-based service platforms (e.g., data centers), customers are able to leverage shared resources on demand by renting resources that are owned by third parties and that reside “in the cloud.” With these resources, users of the platform are able to launch and maintain large applications without actually owning or servicing the underlying infrastructure necessary for these applications. As a result, network-based service platforms have expanded the class of individuals and companies able to effectively compete in the realm of computing applications.
The number of users of network-based service platforms has increased rapidly. Furthermore, these users are using a greater number of resources and a wider variety of resource types than ever before. As a consequence of this growth, user management of these resources has become a significant challenge.